stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet shuttlecraft
The following is a list of Shuttlecraft types fielded by Starfleet. Class-F shuttlecraft | type = Shuttlecraft | crew = 7 | length = 7 | weapon = None | defense = Deflector shields | image2 = ClassF.jpg }} The Class-F shuttlecraft was the standard issue shuttlecraft in service with Starfleet during the mid-23rd century. Larger Starfleet vessels, such as the starships were typically equipped with four shuttles of this class, along with other shuttle classes. Smaller ships of the line such as destroyers were typically issued only two (Tamerlane) Class F shuttles typically bore the registry of the ship it was assigned to followed by a slash and then an identifying number. Like the shuttles that followed in later eras, Class F shuttles were often given names befitting the vessel they are assigned to. List of Class F Shuttlecraft *Patton NCC-510/1 Assigned to the *Rommel NCC-510/2 Assigned to the *Archimedes NCC-511/1 Assigned to the External links * * Class H shuttlecraft | type = Shuttlecraft | crew = 4 | length = 18.7 49.7 (with warp sled) | weapon = 3 Type-V phaser banks | defense = Deflector shields }} The Class H shuttlecraft was a type of shuttlecraft in use during the 23rd century. The Class H was designed as a long range transport for important personnel and equipment. It consisted of a main body docked to a "warp sled" that had the ship's nacelles, which project forward. The main section can then undock from the sled for docking and making planetfall. ( ) Type-6 shuttlecraft | type = Shuttlecraft | crew = 6 | length = 6 | weapon = None standard prior 2374 | defense = Deflector shields | image2 = Shuttlecraft goddard.jpg }} The type-6 shuttlecraft was a Starfleet auxiliary vehicle carried by starships and space stations in the 24th century. The type-6 shuttlecraft was introduced sometime prior to 2364. The design was wide-spread in Starfleet with most starships and space stations assigned several of the shuttles, as such it could be considered the standard shuttle throughout the 2360s and early-2370s. It was a versatile vessel equipped with a warp drive allowing warp travel. The type-6 could also be equipped with additional systems including weapons such as type-IV phaser emitters or a portable transporter. By 2374 these systems became standard on the shuttle. ( ; ) External links * * Type-7 shuttlecraft | type = Shuttlecraft | crew = 2 | length = 8.5 | weapon = Phaser emitters | defense = Deflector shields | image2 = }} The type-7 shuttlecraft was an auxiliary vehicle carried by starships and space stations in the 24th century. The standard version of the type-7 had no weapons, though at least two phaser emitters could be fitted on the craft. ( ) External link * Type-8 shuttlecraft | type = Shuttlecraft | crew = 6 | length = 6 | weapon = Phaser emitters | defense = Deflector shields | image2 = }} The type-8 shuttlecraft was an auxiliary vehicle carried by starships and space stations in the 24th century. The standard version of the type-8 had no weapons, though at least two phaser emitters could be fitted on the craft. External links * * Type-9 shuttlecraft | type = Shuttlecraft | crew = | length = 8.5 | weapon = Phasers | defense = deflector shields | image2 = Intrepid shuttlebay fury.jpg }} The Type-9 shuttlecraft (or Class-2 shuttlecraft) was an auxiliary vehicle used by Starfleet, designed for use as an embarked craft from starships and outposts. A standard Stafleet issue type-9 shuttlecraft was 8.5 meters in length, had a hull composed of tritanium alloy and had a maximum speed of warp 4. ( ) As with other Starfleet shuttles of the era, this vessel are typically outfitted with phasers and other weapon systems of various designs, although concurrent shuttle designs, such as the type-6 shuttlecraft, were only armed on a mission-specific basis. List of Type-9 shuttlecraft *''Tigershark'' Type F-9D (SFMC Fighter stationed aboard the ) External links * * Type-10 shuttlecraft | type = Shuttlecraft | crew = 4 | length = 9.64 | weapon = Phaser emitters, micro-torpedo launchers | defense = Deflector shields | image2 = }} The type 10 shuttlecraft was a small shuttle that was designed for embarkation on the . Designed after the entered active service in 2371 the craft was built to offer the ship a more vesital vessel from the shuttlepods originally embarked on the vessel. The shuttle was initially deployed to the Defiant and its performance was monitored to determine whether the design was to be put into full production. ( ) The Chaffee was deployed on the Defiant prior to late 2373 when penetrating an energy barrier surrounding an Class L planet that had managed to bring down the . ( ) External links * * Type-11 shuttlecraft Type-12 shuttlecraft | type = Shuttlecraft | crew = | length = | weapon = Phasers micro-torpedo launchers | defense = deflector shields | image2 = }} The type-12 shuttlecraft is an auxiliary craft designed for mid-range missions, assigned aboard newer Federation starships, including the . Based upon the type-11 design, the type-12 have longer range and a higher maximum sustained speed. They are composed of duranium, magnesite and carbon composite materials and can be armed with both phasers and micro torpedo launchers. ( ) Type-15 shuttlepod | type = Shuttlepod | crew = 2 Pilots, 4 passenger | length = 3.6 | weapon = | defense = deflector shields | image2 = }} The Type-15 shuttlepod is an small, short range auxiliary craft designed to carry two to three passengers for short distance missions, generally ship to ship or ship to surface. They have been assigned aboard Federation starships since the mid-2360's and are often found aboard , and several newer starship classes. External links * * Type-16 shuttlepod | type = Shuttlepod | crew = 2 Pilots, 4 passenger | length = 4.8 | weapon = | defense = deflector shields | image2 = }} The Type-16 shuttlepod is an small, short range auxiliary craft designed to carry two to three passengers for short distance missions, generally ship to ship or ship to surface. They have been assigned aboard Federation starships since the mid-2360's and are often found aboard , and several newer starship classes. The Type-16 are composed of duranium, magnesite and carbon composites. They are not normally armed. Type-18 shuttlepod | type = Shuttlepod | crew = 2 Pilots | length = 4.5 | weapon = | defense = deflector shields | image2 = }} The Type-18 shuttlepod is an small, short range auxiliary craft designed to carry two passengers for short distance missions, generally ship to ship or ship to surface. External link * Category:Small craft